This invention relates to the movement of ferromagnetic components, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for handling and aligning a plurality of coiled springs in an automated assembly process.
Metallic coil springs are common components in countless devices. With many of these devices being mass produced, an automated device for the installation of these springs would reduce the installation time, minimize human error and reduce the assembly costs. However, two major problems have stood in the way of the automation of this task.
First, since springs are usually key components in the movement and operation of a mechanical device, precise alignment within the device is critical. Second, because of the wound nature of springs, adjacent springs brought into close proximity often tangle and require manual separation. For these two reasons, currently many assembly jobs that require spring insertions are performed by hand using manual labor.
Current automated component transfer systems use several different mechanisms in combination to grab, pick up, retain, transfer, align and release a spring in order to get the spring from its origin to its final resting place. The added complexity of using numerous mechanisms increases the likelihood of breakdown and narrows the adaptability of the systems for differing components, differing travel paths and different component orientations.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved ferromagnetic component transfer system is provided for moving and precisely positioning coil springs in a tangle free manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved component transfer system for plural ferromagnetic components requiring transfer from an initial position to a precisely aligned final position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved system for transferring and aligning plural ferromagnetic components that are prone to tangling with other similarly situated components during the transfer process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved transfer system for quickly, and reliably transferring and aligning ferromagnetic components in an assembly process without human touch.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a transfer device that does not require the mechanical coupling and uncoupling of the component from the component transfer device, and which, with minor modifications, can serve in various component assembly machines and processes.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved device for transferring springs in an automated manner during an assembly process, from a supply side to an assembly side.
Another object of the invention is to re-orient and supply springs, one at a time, in an assembly environment.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.